Savior
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Mozu always believed her small-town life was boring - at least until the day a red robed stranger arrived and collapsed at her feet. What can a simple village girl and a noble swordsman learn from each other, especially when they live such different lives? Will their chance meeting be the start of something special?
1. Savior

**IMPORTANT – As the summary suggests, this is a companion story and a short prequel of sorts to my main Fire Emblem story called Promise. I'd strongly recommend you read the main story before this one. It will give you some extra character background.**

 **On that note, if you're already a reader of Promise, welcome! I'm releasing this story on a trial basis. Let me know if you'd like to see more or not, because I'm more than happy to divide my attention between the main story and this one if you're interested. Now then, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Savior**

Life held a simple tone in light of the same old routines day in and day out. Wake up with the rising sun, work the fields and do the chores, and go back to sleep when the moon graced the sky with its presence. It was the way of things within such a quaint village on the Nohrian boarder. Such a thing was quite alright, though. A good, wholesome life brought with it a sense of contentedness. As long as there was food on the table and a place to shelter from the rain, everything was just fine.

There was no war here, no hatred, and most importantly, none of the strife that was so common between the lords and the kings was important here.

"Mozu… c'mon inside now darlin'. The stew's nice and hot!"

Mother's call beckoned. Putting down the stack of wheat and looking out to the sunset in the softly glowing orange sky, the simple farmer's daughter counted her blessings and smiled.

"Dang it's been a busy day. Time I got me somethin' to eat and took a rest. I wonder if the village elder needs some help with the cattle tomorrow."

Taking a leisurely walk through the wide fields, Mozu folded her arms behind her back, "Coming momma! I'll be with ya in just a second."

A light gust of wind swept through the valley, whistlin' across the trees with a soothing peacefulness to it. No sense in keeping mother waitin' – the food would get cold if she hung around enjoying the weather too much longer.

The grass rustled - gettin' her attention.

A distant sound, almost so far off it missed her ears. The village girl held back for a sec. There wasn't supposed to be anyone out here, not at this time in the evenin', anyway. Everyone else had gone back home for supper hours back.

There it was again – the same faint but unmistakable rustlin'. Was it a stray dog lookin' for a place to call home for the night?

Spinning around on her heels, curiosity getting the better of her, Mozu flicked back the rogue strand of brown hair blocking her vision. And gazed outward to the expanse of the fields. There was no mistaking what she saw – the setting sun wasn't playing tricks - she was sure of it!

A little ways away, through the tall wheat, came a lone figure, too far off to get a good look at their face. Hwoever they were, they weren't movin' quite right - were they limping?

Mozu stayed deadly still, takin' in a deep breath to ease her lungs. Was this some kind of trick? A bandit maybe?

 _No, that can't be right,_ she thought, easing her guard. _Take it steady, Mozu. No need to stress, girl._

Whenever the bandits came this way they'd arrive in droves, swords, axes and torches ablaze.

Unable to stand back any longer, Mozu took slow, careful steps closer, brushing her way through the plants in her way. She moved on close, gettin' a good look at the stranger.

 _A man. Bright blond hair with smooth face. He's in pain. Those green eyes are all hazy lookin'._

"Dangit," Mozu rasped, hand over her mouth, "You're hurt!"

His hand rested upon his left side, the majority of his body hidden behind a long red cloak - but there was no missin' those drops 'a blood.

The stranger shuffled close with weak breathin'.

"He- Help… me."

 _He's barely standin'. I better help him._

Mozu couldn't let him fall. She sprang into action with a sharp rasp, taking the taller man into her arms to keep him upright. He fell limp into her arms. Mozu froze - her hands stained red.

"Oh no! You hang in there, mister!

The young lady acted on instinct, calling out at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing across the fields!

 _No answer! No! If i don't get him help now he's gonna die! Okay, Mozu! Louder now!_

The young lass sucked in a big gulp of air."

"MOMMA! Come quickly! I need your help!"

The silence shattered -bells rang out in alarm across the whole village.

"It's okay, mister," Mozu whispered softly, tryin' to give as much comfort as she could to the stranger. "Be strong n' hang in here, ya hear? Help's on the way."

* * *

Hours felt like days right about now.

"The local healer's done his best," Mozu kept telling herself nervously, "Here's hopin' he pulls through."

Mozu looked over the bandaged man, shitless and toned.

He lay sprawled atop momma's spare bed. His chest rose and fell gently – a sure sign that he was still kickin'. In a deep sleep but still kickin'.

"Hey momma," Mozu moved away from his bedside, looking to her, beloved parent for the comfort she needed. "Where'd you reackon he came from? I ain't never seen a long red coat like that before. And he was carrying daggers. A sword, too."

Momma sat down, pulling back her long brown hair into a bun, "Couldn't say... but that cloak sure is a fancy thing. Tere's a marking of some kind stitched into the arm of the fabric. Have a look, sweetie."

Mozu squinted her eyes to get a better look. _What a strange design._

A wide, regal emblem in the shape of a lantern, awash with the waves of the raging sea behind it. "You think it's an army marking of some kind?" Mozu asked. "It don't look like nothin' those Nohr soldiers have across their armor."

Momma shook her head, smiling sweetly at her suggestion. "Why'd a soldier come all the way out here alone, dearie? You might be overthinking it just a little."

Standing up, she patted her little girl on the forehead, looking off to the staircase after gifting her with the most gentle of hugs. "Best we can do for him right now is make sure he's well rested. Speaking of that… I'm gonna get me some sleep, kay?"

"Okay momma," Mozu nodded - taking back the stranger's coat, "Sleep tight and rest easy. I'll take care of our guest until morning."

"I know you will hon… I know you will." Mother made her way, extra careful as always, up the stairs

* * *

Mozu breathed a quiet sigh.

"Well I'll be... talk about surprises. Nothin' like this happens 'round here." She looked to the pale night moon through the window - wantin' to figure this whole thing out. "I wonder where he comes from? Makes me think about what life's like outside our 'lil village."

The idea of seein' more of the world was a fun one, for sure. A 'lil scary too, but fun.

The sleepin man kept her thinkin'. Why'd he come here of all places? What was his life like before this?

Mozu moved to sit herself at his bedside again, taking off her scarf and lookin' him over.

"I can only imagine what life's like for you."

The sight of his weapons, propped up against the chair behind caused something of a nervous twitch in her tummy. One of them kept her starin' even after she got bored with the others.

"A dagger? It's glowin'."

A shallow cry broke through the quiet. The man's brows knitted. His breathin' picked up some.

"Hey mister," Mozu reached for his hand, "You alright? Can ya hear me?"

He to suck in a breath of air - his eyes shootin' wide open - dark green 'n frightened.

"Safina!" The nameless man shouted, grabbing at his bandaged side.

"Easy there," Mozu eased his fears with her voice - setting her hand down on his forehead. "You're okay…. You're safe…."

"Where-" He took a deep breath, finally calming down. "Where am I? Last I remember I was on the road and-"

Mozu tried her best to keep his worries at bay, moving her hand away.

"You're in a little village not too far from the lands 'o Nohr.. There ain't nothing here but simple farmers. I saw you staggerin' through the field and brought you inside... Our healer bandaged ya up… said you'd been stabbed."

"Stabbed? Yes... I remember."

Mozu gave a polite show of the hand to quiet the stranger for a sec, "You got a name, mister? I can't really talk to you without a name, now can I? Not often we get your kind round here ya see, carrying swords and expensive red coats."

The green-eyed mystery man sat upright, lookin' darn confused.

"Sirus," he spoke soft, starin' into flickering fire at his bedside, "My name is Sirus Merantz… and I find myself at odds with this situation. What might your name be, milady?"

 _Milady? How highfalutin and fancy._

The way he spoke, so smooth and polite. He sounded like one of those highborn sorts. "Milady," Mozu repeated in a quiet squeak, her cheeks warming up. "I ain't really a lady, sir… just a simple girl from this here town…. Mozume's my full name. But you can call me Mozu. Most do round these parts."

"Mozu," Sirus nodded. He looked mighty grateful. "Well Miss Mozu… I thank you for helping me in my time of need. I surely would've met my end if you hadn't come to my aid."

"You're quite welcome there, sir. I know it may be sudden… but in return I'd like to know how you came to be here."

She looked to the sight of his weapons again - back to that there glowin' dagger. "Those weapons you got there look awful expensive. And your coat- robe… whatever it might be. It's got me wonderin', sir…. Are ya a soldier?"

Sirus gave a careful nod, checkin' over his gear at a glance. "That is correct… yes. Well, in a manner of speaking. I was a royal guard serving the king of Nestra… but I had to leave in a hurry…"

 _So he's in the army after all? Looks like I done got it right! But where's that place he mentioned?_

"Nestra?" Mozu asked, almost at a whisper. "I can't say I've heard of that place before. Is it near here?"

Shaking his head, looking as though he were lost in deep thought, the young man sighed deeply. "About a week on foot. The coastal kingdom of Nestra shares its border with Nohr too. But there was an incident. Such a thing isn't important right now, however."

That was all well 'n good. Mozu gave the wound on his side a sharp point.

"Mind if I ask how you got hurt? Our healer had quite the time patching you up… said it was real lucky none of your insides were hit."

"Escaping Nohrian soldiers on the road just north of here," Sirus answered. Those eyes 'a his looked mighty pretty shinin' against the moon. "Truth be told… I'm on a quest of sorts. I have to get to the Boarder Wall. In fact… I really shouldn't be sitting down like this."

Breathing hard, the Nestran warrior swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Gods be damned." His face twisted in agony 'n he snarled like an 'ol dog.

"Easy," Mozu called out, moving in to offer a hand in guiding him back to the mattress. "Your wounds are still raw. Start moving around too much and you'll be even worse off."

Sirus stalled, giving up on movin' too much for now. "You'll have to forgive me. I simply cannot stay here for too long. Not when I must find somebody of utmost importance."

"Sorry," she spoke up - wantin' this stubborn 'ol fool to realize. "You ain't going anywhere until your injuries bind a little. So you'll be here at least a couple of days."

"I was afraid you would say something such as that. Very well…." Sirus gave a deep sigh, shakin' his head. "Mozu," his voice eased up - gettin' softer. "May I be so kind to at least know something about my saviour? After all… as I said before… if it weren't for you I would've bled out with little chance of survival."

He wanted to know about her? What was there to say? This little village had been her whole life! What could a simple young lass, barely upon her eighteenth year, have to offer one 'a these rich city folks?

Mozu stammered, looking away shyly. "Y- You want to know about me? I don't think there's anything you'd find interesting. I'm plain old Mozu… I work the fields here… tend the animals… help the other villagers. My life's plain… always has been."

Sirus looked interested - like he was listening. "I don't think so. I get this feeling you're a curious individual. I see it in your eyes. Everyday villager or not, you you've been asking me plenty of questions. And you've barely taken your eyes of my sword since I woke up."

 _Cuz there's still so much I don't know, Mister Sirus. Never seen a fella like you before._

"If I'm being honest, sir... It's cuz come from a place hundreds 'o miles away from the life I know. You're one of those big city folk. You carry weapons, and there's that big ol' bag of money in the pocket of your coat. There's always been a part of me that's wondered what life might be like outside this place…. Lived here all my life but… between you and me… I think I'd be too scared to leave."

"An inquisitive mind," Sirus smiled at that. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know more and see more. But right now, especially during these times of war and uncertainty." It was right then and there that his expression darkened - he looked to be sad, distant even. "Don't take the things you have for granted. Mozu, if the chance to leave this home of yours ever comes… take it, but until then… treasure every moment."

That sounded like some good, honest advice, "I'll do just that... like I do every day. It ain't the easiest life here when Winter rolls around... but I sure am thankful for it when all's said and done."

Sirus let out a yawn - watchin' the flames crackle 'n dance over by the fire. "I must admit," he began, hands clasped together in prayer. "I shall certainly give thanks of my own to the goddess this evening. Such a turn of good fortune has shown me something very important."

Mozu couldn't help but wonder what was on Sirus' mind, "W-what's important, if you don't mind me askin' of course? I don't see how being here in this here 'lil house could help."

"It has," Sirus clarified, closing his eyes to think things over. "Being given a chance like this, especially after coming from such a dark, terrible place and spending weeks on secluded pathways…. It has shown me that there are still good, compassionate people in the world when you need them most."

 _How kind of you... I appriciate it.  
_

Mozu could do little more than smile, her dainty fingers held close to her chest. "T-thank you…."

"However long I'm here, Miss Mozu… I'll be sure to take the time to appreciate the feeling of tranquillity before embarking on my journey once more. I have a long road ahead… but I'll not lose sight of my goal."

The more this Nestran talked - the more Mozu was curious. "So long as you're here… I'd be grateful if you told me more about the place you hail from, Sirus…. It would be nice to know more about ya."

The royal guard pondered for a moment, fingers against his chin. "It would be my distinct please, Mozu. Let us talk more once I'm rested."

 _Fantastic! I'm lookin' forward to it._

Sure, Sirus would be on his way again in the coming days, but until then Mozu would take this chance to enjoy the splash of color in her same old life.

Giving a gentle bow and taking her leave, the young lass made her way up the staircase and down the hall to bed. "G'night!"

Deep down, she couldn't push aside a tiny spark alive 'n well in her heart.

"Maybe one day I'll leave this place. No… don't be silly…. This'll always be my home… here with momma's where I'll stay…."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it – the end of the chapter. Did you enjoy the read so far? Would you like to see more? As always, if you want to leave some feedback then you're more than welcome to do so. That said;** **you can also cast your vote in the new poll if you want, too. Either way, I'm always happy to hear from the readers.  
**

 **keep on supporting the Fire Emblem series and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever it is I'm writing. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Bathed in Sunlight

**Alrighty! It's been a very long time since I did anything for this story. Rest assured that it's not gone. In fact, I plan on finishing it in time - as part of my remaster project for the Promise series of fanfiction stories.**

 **I've made a lot of tweaks and improvements with this chapter, including giving Mozu a much more accurate country girl accent. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Spread this story around too if you'd like. Mozu needs move love.**

* * *

 **Bathed in Sunlight**

It'd been just two days and this Sirus fella was already up on his feet helpin' out with jobs 'round the farm. Talk about strong too. The coulda heaved a whole stack 'a hay over his shoulder without breakin' a sweat. Mozu felt her 'lil ol heart flutter too. Way he stood there in with an open jacket 'n no shirt - made her hot under the collar.

 _Momma better not be watchin',_ she hoped her dammdest. _She sees me battin' an eye at these city folk and I'll be in trouble._

Even if that were the case, she couldn't help but keep a close eye - followed him to a quiet spot across the fields when he was done with his work. The blond caught his breath in the shade, wipin' the sweat from his forehead.

"I must admit," Sirus exhaled - resting his weight against the body of a big 'ol tree. "This is quite a thorough workout. I've not broken a sweat like this since my training at the castle."

 _Trainin' at the castle?_

Mozu couldn't help but wonder. She sat down with him - legs folded like a proper lady, "Ya can't go flashin' your legs around the highborn lot," momma would always tell her. "They don' like that kinda thing hon."

 _Okay Mozu. Remember your manners._

Young lady or not, sittin' right on next to a strappin' young man made it hard to keep her cool. These dark green eyes 'o his - those muscles - 'n his smooth charmin' face.. Mozu fanned with her hand. _Keep it together now, girl._

"Say Mister Sirus?" She asked - turnin' to hide her burnin' hot cheeks. Sure she coulda explained it away with the sun - but woulda guy like him this bought it? "You dun said you were a royal guard Am I right? What was that like? I'd sure love to know."

Sirus flexed his arms - lookin' to the deep blue sky with a sad smile. _Dang,_ Mozu cursed. Did she say somethin' wrong?

"Between you and I, Miss Mozu? I was the bodyguard to Princess Safina of Nestra. The kingdom recently came under attack from troops of Nohr."

Sirus planted his fist into the dirt, tense as all heck. "I failed in my duty to protect her ladyship. We were seperated when a stray shot from a catapult rocked the castle, collapsing the stairway beams. By the time I travelled around the outer yard to meet with her... she was cornered."

That was a dark look Sirus had there, if Mozu'd ever seen one.

"I'm sorry, sir," she bowed her head outta respect, "If you don't wanna say anymore than you don't hafta."

"No, it's alright," Sirus climbed upright, restin' his back against the bark of tree, foldin' his arms. "It is probably for the best that I open up about what happened. That is of course," he offered his hand to Mozu. Was this one of them there noble gestrues? "If you're willing to listen."

"'Course I'll listen to what ya wanna say," Mozu took his hand - his warmth bringin' a flutter. "I was that one who asked."

"My thanks, Miss Mozu." Mozu flinched as Mister Sirus linked their fingers - a small comfort 'o sorts. "You have been exceedingly kind to me since my arrival here. I am in your debt."

 _A noble in 'm_ debt, the farm girl glowed at the thought. "It's nothin' at all. You speak your mind. I'ma good listener."

"Well then," Sirus stared off into the clouds. "As I was saying. By the time reached Lady Safina again... she'd been circled by Nohrian guards. A band of exceedingly big bastards. Covered in scars and scrawled with tattoos. At the head of this group was a man by name of Hans. He towered above the rest of them..."

 _A upper-class lass pinned up by a buncha soldiers? Oh boy._ Mozu shivered - she'd seen this kinda thing before too - heard the stories that went with it. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't wanna, Sirus. The same thing happened to ol man Doran's daughter the last time the ruffians rolled through these parts. Tore the clothes from her 'n dragged her into the barn. She weren't the same after that."

"No, I can't turn away," Sirus insisted, all stony 'n serious, "Recalling what I saw that night is the only way I'll come to terms with it."

"Then in that case..." Mozu showed her support with a harder squeeze 'o the highborn's hand, "I'ma listenin'."

"I rushed to her aid, Mozu - but one of Hans' subordinates destroyed the wallside pillars, blocking my path. I had to watch, unable to do anything as that bastard held her to the ground and... and-"

A deep, painful breath were the best he could do.

"When it was all over Hans dragged the princess by her wrist across floor, dress tarnished and tattered. He tossed her against the stone with a sickening laugh and struck her in the side of the head with her axe. Her scream... it tore me apart. And after that... she was gone. I swore at that moment, with the gods watching over me... that I'd seek revenge. That was my plan... until I was injured."

 _You poor man you,_ Mozu gave a deep 'ol sigh, holdin' back her feelin's from overflowin'. It cut her deep just knowin'. She didn't wanna think about how much this hurt for Sirus. It was prolly for the best she moved this talk 'a there's forward.

"And that's how ya ended up here, was it?"

"As I told you," Sirus pushed on ahead, "I was injured on the road after escaping Nohr's patrols. I spent half a day stumbling blindly - almost bled out too, until you found me. My only hope is that they haven't picked up the trail."

"I'ma sure they haven't, Sirus," Mozu thought on just how tucked away her 'lil village was. Sure she didn't know the big ol world too far beyond here - but she was pretty darn well-versed when it came to this here valley and the surroundin' farmin' communities. "We've got our backs to a small forest here... and there's a big 'ol valley to the front of us. If they were lookin' they woulda found ya by now."

"A small comfort if nothing else. I shall take your word for it. Now then." Sirus let Mozu's hand go, "About time I get back to work."

Tthere's no way Sirus weren't forcin' the smile he had there. And there was no way Mozu was gonna let him walk off like this whole talk'a there's hadn't happened. _I've never known a man so strong before. He's hurtin' inside and he don't wanna burden me with his pain. I can feel it in ma bones._

"Hold on for a sec there, Sirus." Mozu moved for him, talkin' ahold so he couldna got away even if he wanted. "Before ya do... I want ya to know," the young lass took him by the arm. She were as much taken by the way he was as she was sad about it. "You've always got a place here with me and momma... You're a good man and ya don't deserve what happened to ya."

 _Now or never, Mozu. He's a proper gentleman and he's been good to ya since he got here._

"I'ma just a simple girl Sirus. Don't go tellin' Momma I said this... but you're a strappin' young man. If ya need me at all, then I'm here for ya."

Mozu stretched up on her tippytoes to bridge their gap in height. She cut him off before he could say a word'a thanks - slidin' her fingers around his cheeks, caressin' his soft skin like the married couples did at the villages' summer festival. "Never done this before but... first time for everything. Here goes."

She stole his breath - Locked his lips with hers - moved in to have a taste 'a him all to herself.

Mozu didn't want it to end - her heart was poundin' harder than it'd ever done pounded before. And her skin was tinglin' from the heat.

 _He's... Dangit he's kissin' me back. Ma whole body's red hot... I'm sweatin' all over again._

This weren't no romantic kiss like outta the fairytales that the village elder used to tell when she was little.

 _Oh Lord no,_ Mozu beamed. _This is a man's kiss... a real kiss._

Mozu dang nearly fell on her behind when Sirus let her go. He gifted her with a gentle touch upon the cheek - so nice it made her whole body spark like some kinda magic spell.

"My thanks, Miss Mozu. For the first time in days I'm not drowning in my regret. And it's all because of your tenderness. I'll not forget it."

A light peck of his lips against her forehead 'n the royal guard was on his way - slippin' outta his fancy velvet coat 'n headin' off into the afternoon sunlight. He flashed Mozu a smile. Made her legs wobble.

"I'll finish up in the fields and meet you tonight for dinner with your mother, Miss Mozu. Please don't exhaust yourself."

 _Oh darn,_ Mozu gapsed, fixated on the Nestran fella's back as he went on his way. _Momma always used to say the nobles were so uptight about their feelin's. I think she's wrong about this one._

She was happy about that, too. Darn right she was.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Mozu has always come across (at least in my eyes) as a small-town girl with a big heart. Did you enjoy the chapter? Do you like the chemistry I have going on between her and Sirus? Feel free to leave some feedback. Let me know what you'd like to see in future!**

 **As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem. And I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
